<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【雙VO】醉 by woo80901</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505114">【雙VO】醉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901'>woo80901</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>嘗試放肉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katayose Ryota - Relationship, Kazuhara Ryuto - Relationship, 數原龍友, 數寄, 片寄涼太</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【雙VO】醉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三天的新歌MV拍攝結束，Gene連同工作人員一同在燒烤店裡慶祝殺青。<br/>涼太喝上興頭，連連拉著團員乾杯，酒量差的弟弟們很有自知之明地躲在一塊，雖然隼差點跟著舉杯卻被亞嵐不動聲色的擋下又是另外一回事了。<br/>龍友和曼迪隨他喝了好幾杯，大家歡騰著拱裕太出來表演冷段子，好不熱鬧。</p>
<p>等到涼太起身後發現自己著實有些站不穩，坐在身邊的龍友投來關心的眼神。<br/>「沒事，可能是喝太快了，有點暈。」涼太笑了下，喝了酒後有些沙啞，反而讓奶音更軟濡。</p>
<p>慶功結束後，走路歪斜不穩的涼太，被龍友連拖帶拉地攙著一起回旅館房間——<br/>本該是一人一間房，但前晚龍友那間不知怎的空調壞了，燈光也忽明忽暗，通知櫃檯後因為也沒空房，便緊急在住隔壁的涼太房裡加床，讓龍友臨時搬進去。</p>
<p>跟著送到房門口的亞嵐還準備關心下涼太狀況，就被玲於拉走說隼要吐在門口了，便風風火火的去照顧他家白癡後輩。<br/>即使門關上了，還是能聽到外頭不算大聲的嘈雜聲響，龍友長吁一口，先把掛在身上的人給放上床，涼太笑著說你真溫柔，龍友只回了句你玩太瘋。<br/>「拍攝結束了就想好好放鬆呀——」涼太伸了個懶腰。<br/>「你先去洗澡吧，我整理一下行李。」精緻男孩數原龍友開啟老媽模式，整理起自己的行李之外，還順手連涼太的也一同整理起來。<br/>「也好，有點累了……龍友君幫我拿內褲和褲子，對對旁邊藍色那件跟黑色的。」酒還沒退，涼太講起話有些口齒不清就算了，還順手指使龍友給他拿衣服。<br/>「我是你老媽不成？快去快去！」龍友邊嫌著邊在手邊的涼太行李裡翻出他的衣服遞過去。<br/>涼太搖搖晃晃地走進浴室，途中還被龍友叮嚀不要在裡頭摔跤，被回以大笑。</p>
<p>門外的聲音沒有停下的意思，Staff們還在討論明日的行程，團員的笑鬧聲，就連洗澡水聲都沒辦法全數壓制，龍友不禁咕噥著隔音真差，等會怎麼睡覺算了要不就戴耳機睡吧還好涼太不怎麼打呼要不要做個二十個仰臥起坐再去洗澡……腦袋胡思亂想之際，浴室傳出涼太的驚呼，然後是一陣物品掉落的聲音，他衝向浴室大有破門而入之勢，就聽見涼太喘著氣說他沒事，不小心碰掉東西罷了，龍友回了個喔再想想自己緊張什麼，果然酒喝多了腦都有點糊了。</p>
<p>當涼太傍著氤氳水氣從浴室出來時，就看到兩個整齊的行李與正在做仰臥起坐的龍友。</p>
<p>「換你囉，龍友君——」酒勁還沒退，又剛洗好澡，涼太慵懶地走出來，衣服寬寬的套在身上，平時造型好的頭髮軟軟地垂在眼前。<br/>「換我啦！你要睡的話可以先睡沒關係哦。」龍友麻利爬起，撈起衣服就要進浴室。<br/>「沒事，我等你。」涼太奶聲用關西腔回了句。</p>
<p>剛進浴室時，空氣裡除了瀰漫著洗髮精與沐浴乳的化學香氣外，還有股熟悉但一時間想不起是什麼的味道，龍友困惑了三秒便開始他的洗澡大業。<br/>自己也喝了不少酒，腦袋暈乎乎的，當他邊哼著歌邊搓澡，洗到胯部時整個人突然一陣激靈，酒都醒了三分。</p>
<p>他知道空氣中那個熟悉的味道是什麼了。</p>
<p>突如其來的生理反應讓他有些措手不及，只是他也沒想到自己反應這麼大，臉有些燒紅的趕緊多沖幾下冷水，試圖把慾望壓下。</p>
<p>龍友出來時，房內的燈還是亮著，涼太蓋著被子正躺在床上哼歌保持清醒等他。<br/>「啊，出來了。」晚上喝了酒，似乎讓他心情很好。<br/>「涼太你……」後半句話龍友問不出口，咳了兩聲改問怎麼還不睡。<br/>「等你啊。」他半撐起身子，瞇起的眼裡有點點星子。<br/>「那、我去關燈囉。」<br/>「欸——龍友君都這麼早睡的嗎？」<br/>「差不多時間吧？」<br/>龍友繞過涼太的床去門口將燈給熄了，一片黑暗中他慢慢摸索著試圖走回自己的床位。<br/>就在經過涼太床邊時，手腕被人輕輕抓住，他頓了下轉頭看向對方。<br/>溫潤的大眼在黑暗中也閃閃發亮，黑玉般的眸子，一眼望進數原龍友心裡。</p>
<p>「吶，龍友君……」<br/>「做嗎？」</p>
<p>帶有些許鼻音的話語，比平時還要更加奶聲奶氣，雖然看不清表情，但光是想像他兩唇開合著講出這句話，就足夠讓龍友把持不住了。</p>
<p>被捉住的手傳來拉扯的力量，龍友覺得自己像被催眠般順勢往前，單膝跪上涼太的床，將人困在自己與床之間。<br/>「你醉了。」<br/>「我還挺清醒的。」涼太笑著環住他。<br/>「這邊隔音很差哦。」<br/>「我知道，我會努力不發出聲音的，所以……」涼太的氣息噴在龍友耳邊，沐浴乳的味道充斥在兩人之間，形成一種更加曖昧的氛圍。</p>
<p>他緩緩用氣音吐出兩個誘人的字眼。<br/>「做嗎？」</p>
<p>「妖精……」龍友咬牙說道。</p>
<p>龍友吻上來時，涼太送上自己的唇，並討好地伸出小舌頭，讓他可以長驅直入，兩人唇舌交纏在一起，相互汲取對方的氣息。<br/>細碎的吻持續往下，沿著脖子、鎖骨，衣服被掀起後則是乳頭、腹部，龍友的唇經過之地，都燙得他發出無聲喟嘆，扭著腰想要更多。</p>
<p>在龍友洗澡時涼太就脫了自己的褲子，龍友大手往下一撥，底褲被隨手脫掉，手指順藤摸瓜著探到早已濕軟的後穴，卻又在穴口故意壓壓按按，就是不進去。<br/>「哼……」涼太皺起眉頭，發出不滿的鼻音。<br/>「你就這麼想要嗎？嗯？」龍友輕笑兩聲，終於把手指按入。<br/>隨著手指數變多，涼太喘著小口小口的氣，卻也不敢太大聲，進出帶出的晶亮液體，使擴張更順利。</p>
<p>龍友也沒好受到哪去，身下人哼哼唧唧的扭著，自己的性器早就硬得發脹，蓄勢待發。<br/>「龍友君……可以了……進來……」涼太小聲哀求道。<br/>「我去拿套子……」他嚴肅的說。<br/>涼太哭笑不得，懷疑對方的腦子跟著筋肉一起練掉了。<br/>他直起身勾住龍友的脖子，貼緊在他耳邊呢喃：「但我想你射在裡面。」往後倒時還順勢用腿圈住他的腰。</p>
<p>數原龍友此時的理智線終於崩斷，勃發的莖柱向著幽暗蜜穴緩緩滑進，雖然擴張過了，仍然不比他的尺寸。<br/>穴口被撐開的感覺令涼太有些難受，努力放鬆著讓他更好進來，龍友彎下腰邊吻他邊將腰一挺，讓整根沒入其中。<br/>甬道內溫暖又柔軟，腸壁在每次抽插間都緊緊吸附著，下身跟著兩人律動發出淫靡的水聲，涼太咬著唇沒發出任何聲音，面色潮紅著已分不清是因為酒還是情慾，似乎只要撬開嘴唇，那些呻吟便會爭先恐後地溢出。</p>
<p>龍友把人緊緊抱在懷中，任由本能挺動著，頂到涼太的敏感點時，對方會發出如同小狗般的嗚咽，大眼噙滿淚水泫然欲泣，讓人升起更強的征服欲，只想讓他為自己哭泣。<br/>「龍友君……好深……好舒服……唔……」意亂情迷的涼太被頂到直搖頭，用氣音胡言亂語著，卻只是讓場面更加色情。<br/>「噓噓噓，涼太想讓人聽到嗎？」因為口乾舌燥而略顯沙啞，卻不影響龍友富有磁性的聲音。<br/>後穴被填滿，前端也在對方與自己腹部間摩擦著，可能因為酒精的關係導致身體更加敏感，涼太最終在這樣的刺激下迎來高潮，一聲止不住的拔尖呻吟，精液便噴發在兩人之間。</p>
<p>但另一人卻還沒結束，持續在他體內橫衝直撞，並滿意得看他性器抽搐的模樣。</p>
<p>龍友把他拉起，讓他攀著寬闊的背上下頂弄，這姿勢進得更深，涼太不自覺得往後仰，眼神迷濛著微張嘴，疲軟的陰莖又再度站起，喉結隨著吞嚥口水而滾動，惹得龍友忍不住前傾去輕咬，下半身還故意放緩動作，在裡頭慢慢畫圈磨蹭。</p>
<p>原本每下都能頂到深處，現在卻在敏感點外的位置悠晃，涼太委屈得埋回龍友肩上，試圖扭腰讓自己更舒服。<br/>「龍友君我想要……快點……」煽情的話在這場性事中，不斷由涼太吐露，龍友能做得也只是滿足他的一切需求。</p>
<p>突然間，他們房間的門鈴響起，接著門外傳來小森隼喝醉的胡話，以及亞嵐把人拖走的漸行漸遠聲。<br/>涼太和龍友兩人都嚇了一跳，穴內一個快速收縮，讓龍友被絞得欲仙欲死差點繳械。</p>
<p>龍友是不想射在裡頭的，事後若沒清理乾淨可能會害涼太鬧肚疼，但當他衝刺完想抽出射在外面時，被察覺到意圖的涼太卡著不放，最終兩人一起到達高潮，龍友的熱燙灌滿他後穴，同時兩人也發出了滿足的嘆息。</p>
<p>涼太伏在他身上一動不動，龍友乾脆就著這個姿勢，把人抱起去浴室做清理。<br/>性器退出時，精液沿著股間流出，畫面騷得讓龍友又硬了，但涼太任性的不想再做，便改由口交的方式讓他再射一次。</p>
<p>明明加床了，但兩人最後卻擠在同張床上相互依偎，著實累了的涼太連連打著哈欠，將臉埋在龍友頸窩，吸著對方的味道準備入眠。<br/>龍友也只是寵溺得看他一眼，伸手把他抱更緊，還順便在臉上偷個香。</p>
<p>在兩人都快睡著前，龍友突然問道。<br/>「所以你那時為什麼在浴室自慰？」<br/>「嗯……為什麼呢？原因我也忘了，大概因為我喜歡你吧，數原龍友。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>